


Too Soon?

by BisexualPheonix



Category: Sanvers - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualPheonix/pseuds/BisexualPheonix
Summary: Alex couldn't get there before, but we all know Maggie has magic hands...





	Too Soon?

         Alex knew it would happen soon. Sex. She knew.

         It was the lingering glances between her and Maggie, the way their eyes burned and their kisses grew deeper and their hands wandered. 

         She knew.

         And she was afraid, because she had a secret. One she had never told anyone. One that had once shamed her but now was just a part of her life. One that she had to tell Maggie because they were so dangerously close to this thing called love and she didn’t want any secrets between them.

         And that was why she had stopped them, in the middle of a very heated makeout session, because this in itself could so very easily lead to sex and she wanted Maggie to know, needed Maggie to know, why this was so important for her. Why this was so scary to her.

         When she said wait Maggie had scrambled away from her, eyes wide and chest almost heaving from fear of having gone too far. Alex instantly regretted her tone because Maggie was almost halfway out of the door before she could tell her that no, she hadn’t gone too far, and that she just needed to tell her something.

         And finally they sat, on opposite ends of the couch, Maggie’s eyes filled with confusion and Alex’s with worry.

         Alex took a breath.

         “Okay… so I know that we might have sex soon, and we’ve talked about it,” she began, her heart already thudding in her chest. Maggie nodded silently, realizing from Alex’s nervousness that this was something she needed to say without interruption or she might not say it at all.

         “And that’s something that I want. With you. But, I needed to tell you that… I-” she paused, fiddling with her hands as she stared at the ground, her own shame catching up with her.

         After a few moments of silence Maggie reached out a tentative hand, pushing Alex’s hair behind her ear and encouraging her to look up. Alex glanced at her for a second before ripping her eyes away, her words crashing from her lips.

         “I can’t cum,” she whispered quickly, her face red with shame. Maggie tilted her head and grabbed Alex’s hands with hers. Before she could speak, Alex continued.

         “And I don’t just mean like lately. I just, can’t. I mean with men or women, the former of which I really regret. And I can’t with… with myself either.” She finished, her voice low.

         “Babe…” Maggie implored, rubbing her thumbs over Alex’s hands until she finally looked up at her.

         “Baby, if you don’t want sex, then I don’t need it. You, I need. But sex, I can live without it forever if I have you. But you don’t need to be ashamed Ally, because there’s nothing wrong with you.”

         “But-”

         “There is nothing wrong with you,” Maggie cut in, refusing to let Alex be ashamed of herself. Alex looked down and Maggie tilted her head back up with her left hand.

         “What is it babe?” she whispered.

         Alex bit her lip.

         “I do want to have sex with you, Maggie,” she said, the red in her cheeks finally disappearing.

         “Ally you don’t have to-”

         “Maggie,” Alex said, her voice back to being strong, unwavering.

         “I want to have sex with you.” She took a deep breath,”Before, I slept with people because I felt like it was something I had to do. First men because of society. And then with my girlfriends because that’s just what the next step was supposed to be. But with them I never felt what I feel with you. I’ve never felt the need to kiss someone like I do with you. I’ve never wanted to touch someone so much, to hold someone so much. I’ve never…” her cheeks began to redden again but she forced herself through the next part, slipping her hands from Maggie’s and grabbing her face.

         “I’ve never been as attracted to someone as I am to you Maggie. I’ve never been turned on like I am when you touch me. And I know with you it’s going to be different. I may not cum, I’m not holding out that I will, but I know with you it’s going to be different. Because everything,  _ everything _ , I feel for you is stronger than anything I’ve ever felt with anyone else. I want  _ you _ Maggie,” she finished, her eyes wide and her heart thudding.

         Maggie looked at Alex with wide doe-like eyes. “Why?” she whispered, her voice small, her small. Why would Alex want her? Why should she? She could do so much better, she-

         “Why would you want me?”

         “Maggie-”

         “Alex, you don’t have to pretend for me, okay? I promise you don’t. You can do so much better than me, so you don’t need to-”

         “I love you Maggie.”

_          Silence _ .

         The words tumbling from Alex’s lips because she couldn’t pretend like she didn’t anymore, couldn’t sit here and let Maggie think that she wasn’t as special to her as she was.

         And Maggie, Maggie freezing out of fear because there’s no way Alex means it, there’s no way. But her face is serious, and her eyes are wet and she’s repeating her words and maybe she does mean it.

         And then her lips are on Maggie’s and Maggie melts beneath her fingertips, her soft hands light on Maggie’s face as she pulls away to whisper, her breath warm on Maggie’s lips.

         “I love you. And I want  _ you _ .”

         Maggie’s heart thudded in her chest.  _ Fear _ . She was afraid, oh dear God was she afraid. Alex held Maggie’s heart in her hands, the first person that she had let hold it in a long time because she was just so  _ afraid _ they would let it shatter and that she wouldn’t be able to put it back together again. And that was why she had avoided it so studiously.

         But there was something about the way Alex sat in front of her, hands soft on her cheeks, her thumbs swiping at the fresh tears on Maggie’s face, not expecting Maggie to say anything back, that made her realize just how much she felt for her. Maggie hadn’t said the words in a long time, so she took a deep breath, bringing her own hands up to Alex’s face.

         She kissed her soft and she kissed her slow, trying to ground herself before pulling away. She looked into Alex’s eyes, which had never wavered from her own. She wanted her to know she meant it.

         “I love you Alex. God, I love you.”

         Alex’s breath caught in her throat, and she felt tears in her own eyes. She knew just how hard it was for Maggie to say those words, knew just how long she had gone without saying them to anyone. She knew Maggie loved her, but she hadn’t expected her to say the words back. She could see the fear in Maggie’s eyes, and she moved to kiss her again, just as soft, just as tender, before pulling away to make sure that Maggie knew, because she knew that Maggie might not believe her.

         “I love you Maggie Sawyer. I love you so much,” she whispered before falling back into Maggie’s strong arms, Maggie’s soft lips.

         Maggie’s arms were around her, and she prompted Maggie to slide on top of her. Her hands were strong on her waist as their lips danced together, and she sighed into Maggie’s mouth because she had never felt something so right, so perfect.

         And that was why she stood. Strong legs wrapped around her tight as Alex slid one hand down to Maggie’s waist and the other below her thigh.

         The walk to her bedroom was smooth despite the lack of lighting around them and she took the three steps up with ease, not pausing as she strided over to her bed. She set Maggie down in the middle of her unmade sheets, slipping a leg between her thighs, before pulling away from their kiss to look at her in the dim lighting from the city outside of her window.

         “Alex-” Maggie breathed out, her voice heavy in her throat with the realization of what Alex was doing.

         “I want you,” Alex said, her voice soft, her voice sure. Maggie shuddered in response below her as Alex’s hands slid across her abdomen, coming to rest on her waist. Her thumbs brushed the bottom edge of Maggie’s bra below her shirt.

         She leaned down, her breath warm on Maggie’s neck as she placed a soft kiss behind her ear before nipping at her earlobe.

         “Do you want me Maggie?” she asked, her voice a teasing whisper.

         “Yes,” Maggie all but moaned, her teeth capturing her lip as her hips slowly grinded up into Alex.

         Alex smiled, kissing her way down Maggie’s jaw to the base of her neck, suckling and biting at her pulse point. Maggie whimpered, one hand tangling in Alex’s hair and the other grasping at the shirt on her back.

         Alex’s lips found hers again and Maggie sighed into her mouth, grinding down into her leg, desperate for friction. Her jeans felt too tight, everything felt too tight.

         Maggie could feel herself winding up, even as Alex slowed down their kiss. Alex pulled away, deep brown eyes staring down as a hand reached out to brush an errant strand of hair from Maggie’s face. She slid her hands under Maggie’s shirt, pausing as she felt the divets of strong abs below her fingertips.

         She moved her hands upward, Maggie’s shirt with it, and Maggie sat up to let Alex slide it off and throw it unnecessarily across the room as Maggie’s hair fell in waves across her shoulders. She ran her hands across Maggie’s stomach, moving them upward to pull her into another kiss.

         Maggie’s hands slid between them, unbuttoning Alex’s flannel with dexterity before leaning back to look as it was slid off her shoulders. Maggie gasped as she looked at Alex, her perfect abs marked with thin scars and old wounds. Alex paused in her movements, her ears misinterpreting Maggie’s gasp.

         And Maggie noticed so she looked up at her, eyes sincere as she said, “You are so beautiful Alex Danvers.”

         And she meant it. Because nothing befitted Alex more than those scars, won from her risking her body every day to protect others. Alex melted in her fingertips, sinking impossibly deep into their kiss. She whimpered as Maggie sucked on her lip, gasped as Maggie’s lips moved to the soft skin of her neck, shuddered at Maggie’s hands pushing insistently on her grinding hips.

         Alex was lost in Maggie, and they kissed for what felt like hours. But Alex had a job, a reason for being in that bed with Maggie, and that was to show her exactly how much she loved her.

         She pulled away with reluctance, hands skimming across Maggie’s shoulders to her back, nimble fingers popping open her bra and Maggie flipping it over towards the corner. Alex moved to take her own bra off as well, but Maggie beat her to it, and for a moment they sat, naked from the waist up, taking each other in.

         Alex knew Maggie’s question before it crossed the threshold of her lips, and she pecked her silent before answering, “Yes. I’m sure Maggie. I want this, I want you. So will you let me make love to you Mags?”

         Maggie nodded her consent, knowing that there was no way she would be able to stop herself when Alex was looking at her like  _ that _ . She had been sexually frustrated for weeks, and every time she got near Alex the feeling multiplied. She tried to get herself off, but it did little to quell the fire that had become a almost constant burning in her core.

         And every time Alex touched her, every time Alex kissed her, that burning became almost unbearable. She knew she wouldn’t last long even as Alex slid down and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them off unceremoniously before almost ripping off her own.

         Seconds later she was between Maggie's legs, breath hot on Maggie’s thigh before she placed a kiss almost at her knee. Maggie’s hands gripped the sheets with white knuckles, clenching with anticipation. She could feel the wetness sliding out of her even as Alex kissed and nipped slowly, torturously, up her thighs.

         Finally, finally, Alex reached the apex of her thighs, and she could feel the hot breath through her underwear. Alex placed a soft kiss on her sex through the fabric before slipping her fingers beneath the band to slide it down her legs, discarding them somewhere behind her.

         Alex’s eyes were almost black as she looked at Maggie's wet sex, glancing up at her with surprise.

         “All of this for me?” she whispered, and Maggie just nodded a yes, already too far gone to get the words out.

         Alex’s hands slipped between Maggie’s thighs, spreading them as she laid down on the mattress to position herself. She pulled Maggie forward, sliding her thighs over her shoulders. Her face was inches away from Maggie's sex now, and she looked up to see Maggie staring at her, eyes almost begging.

         She nosed her way in, placing soft kisses on Maggie’s clit. Maggie groaned beneath her, letting her head finally fall back as she relaxed into Alex.

         Alex felt the change, felt Maggie finally let go in her hands, and she licked her from her clit to her opening and back. Maggie moaned, hands twisting harder into the sheets as Alex set an agonizingly slow pace- swirling around her clit a few times but never touching it, before slipping down to her opening and just barely entering it, licking inside of her once or twice before sliding back up to torture around her clit some more.

         Her back was arching, her hips flexing to try and gain more friction on her throbbing clit, but Alex’s hands gripped her thighs with surprising strength, keeping her legs spread apart and her pelvis down.

         Maggie was gasping now, unable to keep oxygen in her lungs because what Alex was doing felt  _ so fucking good _ but it was the worst torture she had ever felt. Her legs were shaking in Alex’s hands, wetness now gushing from between her thighs. She was so turned on it hurt, and she wanted to beg Alex to do  _ something _ ,  _ anything _ , but she couldn’t speak, could barely remember how to breathe.

         And Alex knew, could tell from the way Maggie’s low moans tapered off into rough gasps and heavy breaths, the muscles in her legs rigid in her grip. She looked up and could see Maggie’s chest heaving, her face frozen in tortured bliss, and Alex gave in, circling inside of Maggie before sliding up with a flat tongue and finally sucking on her clit.

         Maggie forgot how to breath then, as her back arched impossibly high off the bed, a hand flying down to tangle rough in Alex’s hair before her entire body tensed once, twice, thrice- moaning with her head thrown back and her lungs aching with the force upon which she was exerting on them. She hadn’t even truly begun to come down when she felt two fingers swirling at her entrance before they pushed inside her with a rough twist and a hard curl, and then she was cumming again, and she felt her throat burning, and her entire body aching with sweet pain as fire licked at the very edges of her soul- and then her vision went white.

         When she opened her eyes Alex was bringing her down, her tongue soft around her clit but making sure not to touch it. Maggie had never passed out from an orgasm before, and she could feel herself shaking with aftershocks even as sweat dripped off her body. She had never screamed during sex before either, but she was pretty sure it had been Alex’s name bursting from her mouth mid orgasm that had caused her throat to strain so much before she gave in.

         Alex looked up at her from between her legs, a bashful smile on her face even as she licked the last of the juice from Maggie’s thighs. Maggie watched her in sweet silence, gathering her breath as Alex finished cleaning her up and kissed her way back up Maggie’s body to her lips. Maggie moaned at the taste of herself on Alex’s lips.

         Alex pulled back with a final kiss on Maggie’s cheek.

         “That was so beautiful,” she whispered into Maggie’s neck. “Was it okay?”

         Maggie looked at Alex in surprise, only to be met by a face of uncertainty- so she was completely honest.

         “It was perfect.”

         Alex looked away from Maggie then, but her girlfriend wasn’t having it and slid a hand onto her face, bringing her unsure gaze back down to Maggie’s.

         “You are perfect,” Maggie whispered, her eyes deep and unwavering.

         Alex blushed furiously at the sincerity in Maggie’s voice. And Maggie realized now it time to show Alex how much she meant what she said, how much she loved her.

         Maggie pulled Alex’s face down to hers, skimming their lips together for seconds before finally pulling her into a kiss. Alex moaned into her lips and sank into Maggie’s body, and Maggie, now fully rested, flipped them over and pinned Alex’s body beneath her own.

         Alex gasped in surprise, cheeks flush and mouth open.

         Maggie smirked down at her, dimples out and hair flowing down in a dark halo, tickling the edges of Alex’s face. She leaned down, brushing her lips against white skin, nipping at her neck, hands firm on Alex’s wrists, holding them above her head.

         Alex’s legs wrapped tightly around her, grinding up into her slow and steady. Maggie could feel Alex’s wetness even through her underwear and groaned at the thought that she made Alex that wet.

         She nipped at Alex’s earlobe. “Something you want baby girl?” she asked, a teasing whisper. But it was a real question, because even though Alex was wet and moaning beneath her didn’t mean she wanted sex, or her, at all.

         “You,” Alex whimpered, her voice breaking on the truth behind the word, and she must have seen something in Alex’s eyes because she relaxed, fully trusting that this was what Alex wanted.

         “Well, if you insist,” she smirked, leaning down and sucking on Alex’s earlobe, eliciting a deep moan and roll of the hips.

         She let her ear go with a pop, and kissed her way down Alex’s jaw before stopping at her lips, kissing her slow, kissing her deep. She slipped a leg between Alex’s, and Alex grinded up into her thigh in rhythm with their lips, every now and then gasping when Maggie increased the pressure, and whining when she pulled back.

         Alex didn’t know it, but Maggie was determined to make this good for her- because that’s what she deserved.

         And so after a few more minutes Maggie slowly pulled away from Alex’s lips, kissing her way down to Alex’s throat, where she left a quick hickey, before making her way to one of Alex’s breasts. She kissed and nipped below it on a soft spot that made Alex’s hips buck up, before teasing around her nipple- getting close but never quite making contact. Brushing across it just enough to make Alex arch up, but not enough to give her relief. Torture, until-

         “ _ Maggie,” _ Alex’s voice whimpered out, and Maggie sucked the nipple into her mouth, running her tongue across it before biting down, Alex gasping at her roughness.

         She licked and worked on the one nipple for only a few more minutes before repeating her process on the other, taking slightly longer, but achieving the same results.

         Alex’s breathing was ragged, her hips sliding up and down against Maggie’s thigh with earnest.

         Maggie smiled against her chest, knowing it was time to move one. She continued her way down Alex’s body, biting her way down her rugged abs to her panty line. She nosed up against Alex through the thin lace, and Alex tried to grind up into her, but Maggie had moved before she got the chance.

         Maggie slid her hands across Alex’s thighs, hands grasping at the edge of lace before pulling the panties down her long legs and throwing them behind her.

         Alex looked down at her, a crooked smile, almost out of breath.

         “Are you-”

         “Yes Maggie, I’m sure,” she nodded, biting her lip and tilting her head.

         Maggie smiled, dimples on display, before she centered herself, kissing at Alex’s calf. Alex shuddered and Maggie continued her way up, nipping at Alex’s creamy white thighs and possibly leaving a hickey or two.

         She made sure Alex’s legs were over her shoulders before she lowered herself into her sex, taking a long lick at her clit. Alex moaned, ragged and rough, and Maggie sucked her clit lightly. She could even hear Alex’s breathing now, and she spelled her name on her clit in some type of possesive way, hands almost but not quite painful on Alex’s legs, moaning when she heard her name fall from Alex’s lips, smiling when Alex began to cuss- hands tangled in Maggie’s hair. And she felt close,  _ so close _ , but Maggie knew, so she slowed down.

         Alex’s eyes opened, fogged over and confused, a whine on her lips that was swallowed by Maggie’s own. And the Maggie’s hand on her stomach, moving so slowly, fingers spreading her lips and one playing at her entrance before dipping oh so slowly inside.

         She moaned at the intrusion, feeling Maggie’s finger slide so easily inside her, pumping a handful of times before pulling out completely and then pushing in two, stretching her out so wide,  _ so good _ .

         Maggie’s fingers pumped inside her and she felt her abs clench, and she knew she was close- but then the dread hit, and she knew,  _ she knew _ , that she wouldn’t be able to do this, to get over this hump of not being able to finish.

         And Maggie saw the shift in her demeanor, felt Alex’s muscles tense beneath her body, so her left hand slid up, tangling itself gently in Alex’s hair, the right pumping just slower, but with purpose, Maggie’s right leg between Alex’s- supporting her hand and giving it more power.

         She pulled Alex into a kiss and felt her relax slightly- but not enough. She looked into her eyes, could see worry reflected in their copper brown, and she began to talk.

         “You are so gorgeous baby girl,” Maggie said, and her eyes captured Alex’s own.

         “You are so beautiful,” she continued, and she felt Alex’s body begin to respond again, a wave of wetness sliding out of her and soaking Maggie’s hand.

         “God I’m so lucky you’re mine,” she whispered, curling her fingers, and Alex moaned, rolling her hips into Maggie’s hand which had begun to thrust into her hard and fast. Maggie dipped her head down, licking and sucking at Alex’s bottom lip before pulling back and brushing their noses together as she continued.

         “You are so much more than everything I ever wanted.” And Alex was grasping at Maggie’s body moving above hers, left hand scratching at her back and right tangled in Maggie’s silk hair and pulling her closer, closer, she needed her closer because she was  _ so close _ , she could feel it, just a little more and-

         “I love you so much.”

         And Alex saw nothing but honesty in her eyes. And then Maggie’s fingers were twisting inside her, hips pushing them so  _ deep _ , and Alex’s back arched into Maggie, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, Maggie’s name tumbling from her gasping lips, fingers scratching, hands pulling, her walls tight around Maggie’s thrusting fingers, moaning, wetness soaking the sheets beneath her, soaking her thighs, as she tensed over and over again, her abs burning with exhaustion but she couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop, lost track of time because  _ God _ this felt so good, and it was all Maggie, and Maggie loved her, and  _ Maggie Maggie Maggie… _

         And then finally her walls slowed down their contractions, her body falling deep into her bed, Maggie’s fingers moving slow inside her until the aftershocks stopped. She was gasping for air, her eyes closed, body beyond exhausted because she had just released 28 years of sexual frustration in one go and Jesus fuck she knew people liked sex, hell she liked sex, but if it were always anywhere near half this good she might not ever sto-

         “Alex?” Maggie whispered, and Alex blinked her eyes open.

         “Are you… are you okay?” she asked, because even though Alex had just given her the hardest orgasm she’d ever had in her life, Alex’s had looked just as intense and had lasted a ridiculously long time- and for that to be her first orgasm well, maybe Maggie should have gone easier on her.

         “I’m not broken…” Alex whispered, her brown eyes wide and doe-like. “I’m not, I mean I thought I...” and then tears were leaking down her face, Maggie’s arms wrapping tight around her, throat constricted, wondering if it would be okay if she murdered each and every single one of Alex’s past lovers for not giving her the love and attention that she deserved and yet almost happy that she had been Alex’s first orgasm.

         Alex cried soft, silent, the loudest sounds in the room Maggie’s coaxing, telling her that she had never been broken, that she was okay. And finally Alex’s sniffles tapered off and she was relaxed, and they were making jokes. The mood was light and fun, and they were talking about what they liked and didn’t, and Alex was explaining how good everything had felt, because she knew it was supposed to feel good but she didn’t know it was possible to feel  _ that _ good.

         “So, how was I again?” Maggie asked, a smirk on her face.

         And then all of a sudden she was rolled over, Alex’s hands on her wrists and sitting on her lap, lips brushing against Maggie’s ear.

         “If you keep it up Sawyer, we might never stop.”

         And they both had this glint in their eyes, pupils blown, both knowing they were up to the unspoken challenge.

 

\-------------------------

         “Why did you say it back Maggie?” she asked, her fingers whispering across Maggie’s back in slow, warm circles.

         “What do you mean?” Maggie asked, her eyes hooded but her body buzzing, a sweet fire licking across her skin at every point where it touched Alex’s, her head in the crook between her shoulder and neck.

         “I mean…” Alex paused before continuing, knowing that before this conversation would have sent Maggie running, but now, now she might stay. And she had to know.

         “I mean why did you say I love you back? I know how much it means Maggie, and I want you to know that you didn’t have to say it back just because I said it. I know you mean it, but I also know how hard it was for you to say. So I just wanted to know I guess…” Alex finished, letting her words trail off as she felt Maggie tense beneath her. She stopped the movement of her hand as she felt Maggie begin to move, but was surprised when she just sat up, staying in her lap instead of moving away.

         “It is hard for me to say. It almost always had been, but now… now it’s like I can feel my throat begin to close and the panic in my stomach and a weight on my chest. But you Alex, you make it so much easier to say than it’s ever been. I hadn’t…” she paused, trying to control her emotions before she continued, “I hadn’t planned on saying it. I knew what I felt for you was real, but saying it?  _ God,  _ saying it felt like the scariest thing in the world, because if you hadn’t felt it too I don’t know if I could have made it through that. And when you said it, I didn’t believe you at first because, you’re  _ you _ Alex and I’m just...  _ me _ . But, when you didn’t just expect me to say it back, when you didn’t get mad because it took me so long to say it, so long to get the words out…  _ that _ is why I said it back. Because you’re worth the risk of breaking for.”

         Maggie was shaking, her last words almost a whisper, shaking and cracking in the middle. Alex’s arms were around her now, strong and steady around her, her own heart cracking because Maggie had been through so much pain that she was deathly afraid of love.

         “I’m not going to let you break, Maggie,” she said, trying to keep her voice strong, trying not to fall apart when Maggie was falling too.

         “I’m already broken Alex,” Maggie croaked, hands clutching the back of Alex’s shirt, afraid to let go.

         “Well your broken pieces fit my broken pieces so we can be whole together, yeah?”

         She nodded into her shoulder as Alex slid down to lay on her back, keeping Maggie gathered in her arms.

         “I love you, I love you, I love you,” Alex repeated in a quiet whisper, strong arms holding Maggie together. Maggie relaxed into her, eyes fluttering closed as she focused on the sound of Alex’s voice, on the beat of her heart.

         She was falling asleep, could feel the waves pulling her under, but she had to get it out because she never wanted Alex to doubt either.

         “I love you,” she mumbled into Alex’s shoulder.

         Alex felt her heart burst, her chest warm with affection as she felt Maggie almost tense for a second in preparation before whispering those 3 sweet words and then relaxing after they were released. Alex smiled into her hair, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before continuing to whisper her love, falling asleep with the words still on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to post smut eventually, it was killing me guys.


End file.
